On My Mind
by ArcticViper
Summary: Blane, a human travels to the Dragon Realms after a untimely death from a car crash. However with that, problems are created. My first fanfic , Please R&R,Might be Rated M further on. Will try to update Weekly.
1. Chapter 1

***Backstage*  
>Me: Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction story so please be nice about it!<br>Audience: Get on with it!  
>Me:I can't with all of you rushing me!<br>Person in the audience: Sorry...  
>Dreamah: Right... where was I ? Oh yes...<br>Dreamah: Ok here's the disclaimers.  
>Draccus: I do not own any of the characters in the Spyro universe or any places<br>Dreamah: I only own my OC's.  
>Draccus: And finally if you don't like it, don't read it<strong>

**Blane's POV**

I woke up,my head was pounding .

My vision was blurry.  
>I could barely just make out I was in a forest, I could just make out of the tree's.<p>

Then my vision faded to black.

-**FLASHBACK-**  
>Blane was walking back home from School. He was going to take his test for his license after he got home. He was sketching a picture of a black dragon. He suddenly walked into a pole bumping his head.<p>

"Ouch! I have got to stop drawing when I'm walking." He complained to himself

He continued drawing in his sketchbook.

"Mom,I'm home!" He yelled.

-Blane's House-

"Hi, how was your day?" His mother asked after walking out a door and down the hallway to him.

"It was alright,same as every other day." Replied Blane.

"You know ,what you do in school will effect your job in the future, so don't complain to me if you get a bad job in the future," His mother said that every day.

"I know," he moaned "So, can you drop me at the testing centre?

"Sure, as long as you do good afterwards." She picked up the key and said as she walked out "Come on, you don't want to be late ,do you?"

"Coming!" He told her as he jumped in the car.

I could clearly see that my mother was tired because she yawned. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep she would wrote stories.  
>A truck came rushing down onto our lane and was coming right at us.<p>

She swerved the car to prevent it from crashing.

It barely missed the front of the car but it hit the back of the car.

We started spinning around rapidly in a clockwise motion.

I tried to take control of the car. Nothing worked.

The car hit a tree. Warmth was all over my body all I could see was black.

I took a last peek before I died. There were ambulance and firetrucks everywhere. My mother was nowhere in sight.  
>Then It was black.<p>

I saw nothing, felt nothing , smelt nothing, felt nothing and tasted nothing.

'Well," I thought " Heaven or Hell is pretty boring."

"Hello Blane," Said a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who are you? Show yourself" I shouted into the darkness.

"All will be revealed, just wait a sec , I'm new to this thing," Replied the voice.

I felt myself coming back to my body. Yet it seemed different.

I felt things attached onto my back, and a tail.

Around me I saw flowers. And also I was on an island. There was a giant building in front of me. With doors that seemed to be made for giants.

"Come in." the voice said ,the doors in front of me magically opened by itself.

I walked down a hall into the main room in the building. I could tell it was the main room because it seemed the biggest room in the house or building or whatever this place was.

A (what seem like a) dragon flew into the building from the open roof.

"Hello Blane, I've been expecting you. My name is the Chronicler. You have been sent here because you've died from something that was unpreventable and that wasn't your fault."

"The only way that I could save you was to turn you into a dragon" Then I just fainted on the spot, it faded to black again.

**_  
>Me: Thank you for reading the First Chapter To my Story! Please Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

BACKSTAGE  
>Me:I kinda know my chapters seem <em><strong>REALLY <strong>_short, but I'm just starting out,and I have high school,just build a computer and reading many other stories but don't worry. **ALL **of my chapters will come out on time.  
>Audience: <em><strong>GET ON WITH IT<br>**_Me:Ugh, fine, Lonewolf123 does not own anything **BUT **his OC's  
>Audience:~Giggles~<br>Me:**WHAT'S SO FUNNY?  
>_<strong>

I woke up, where am I? I saw a lush forest filled with plants , trees and even wildlife.  
>Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.<p>

I heard some rustling and decided to creep to the bushed and hide.

And then, that's when I noticed ,_I was __**BLUE**_. I though '_WTF? WHY AM I BLUE?'_

I was hazed into my thoughts until a female voice called out "Who's there?"

I gasped ,'_Oh crap, she's goin' to find me,SHE'S GOIN' TO FIND ME.'_

'Wait a sec, why am I scared?"

"Hey, what are you doin' here?" She asked as she peeked through the bushes, becoming awkwardly close to me.

and I fainted again.

"Hey, how are you? It kinda looks like you just saw a ghost." She said with a worried face.

"Wait, you can talk?" I was gobsmacked.

"You aren't from around here are you?"She asked.

"Well that's for sure,"

"Do you know where Spyro is?"I asked.

"Yea, why? "She asked, thinking I seemed suspicious.

"And who is he?" I asked

"_Who is he_? You **must**come from pretty far away."

"Well I _did _tell you, didn't I?"

"Ok... good point, now listen closely cause I'm only going to say this once,"

She explained a lot of things about Spyro and his life inc.**(AN: Yes he does shorten things in his mind)**Where he was born,his adventures ,his brother Sparx , his friends and Cynder.

"He must be a very interesting person." I noted.

"Yes ,in fact he is," She replied.

She explained for so long that the sun was starting to set.

"Isn't that beautiful."I said about the sun going down.

"Yea …..." She replied.

"Its getting late,do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked.

"Well no,not really, seeing that I just came from another dimension ,"

"You can come to stay at my place , by the way I didn't get your name, mines Flare, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Blane , and nice to meet you too."

We to Warfang.

"Your a pretty natural flyer Blane."Commented Flare.

"Hmm... I guess so. It just feels so natural." Blane Replied.

"My house is down there." Noted Flare.

We flew down.

"Wait! I don't know how to la-" I was cut off by crashing to the ground.

"Well, practise then , it took me a few tries to even fly ,let alone land." She said.

We walked into her house. It was pretty basic. Lounge room , bedroom ,bathroom,kitchen.

My stomach started rumbling...

"I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"There should be some food in the cupboard."

After eating some food I felt tired and needed some sleep.

"I'm tired ,I'll take the couch then." I said.

"If that's fine with you."She replied as she was heading to the bedroom.

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Flare. Starting to think that I like her more than a friend even though that we have just became friends. She was a very nice person. I couldn't get her off my mind.  
>_<p>

Me:I know this was a short chapter but I have homework to do ,**ALOT** but don't worry, I'll still do something cause I don't want to disappoint my readers+(hopefully) and I'll even try and cram some in into my school time like in lunch or Always, please R&R!I'd also like to point out that I'm in a terrible need of a Beta Reader(I'm not that great at grammar and punctuation)!


End file.
